SC's daughter and the head elf
by missy13021996
Summary: Scott Calvin/Santa Clause has a teenage daughter of 17. Melody is an aspiring singer/songwriter and guitarist. Set a year after the 2nd movie. SC brings her to the North Pole after she get expelled from another school. Bernard is put in charge of her and a friendship develops as well as a romance between the famous Santa Clause's daughter and his head elf.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Who's this, Santa?" asked Bernard when he laid his eyes on the young girl standing in the hallway of the workshop.

What he saw was a little shocking for him. She had long dark hair with flashes of every colour of the rainbow in it, she had tattoos up and down her arms and on her neck. He lips were pierced in numerous places and she had a guitar slung on her back. She must have been slightly shorter than he was and was very slimly built for a teenager. Her t-shirt and jeans clung to her showing how slim she really was. What drew Bernard's attention the most though was her bright violet eyes.

"She's my 17 year old daughter and I need you to watch over her for me while she's staying at the North Pole." replied Santa in his usual jolly voice.

"You want me to do what?" exclaimed Bernard looking directly at Santa. His job was to look after elves not human teenage girls. Santa was already walking away from them waving. Bernard's head shot back around to the girl after watching Santa walk away from them.

"Hi, name's Melody, Mel for short. You must be Bernard right?" The girl asked walking towards the elf.

"Yes I am. And it looks like I'm also the one who's looking after you it would seem." replied Bernard slightly suspicious as to why the girl was even here and needed his supervision.

"My dad hasn't told you anything about me has he?"

"No he hasn't. I didn't even know he had a daughter until now."

"Yeah, sounds about right." Melody said with a slight sadness in her eyes at the mention of her father.

"Why don't I show you to your room first, go from there." Bernard said noticing the sad look in her eyes when talking about her father.

"Sure, that'd be great." replied Melody with a smile on her face, realizing what the elf was trying to do she followed him thankful for the distraction from her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bernard stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching as Melody walked around the room looking and touching everything with a look of fascination and wonder in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

The room itself had red walls with an ornate gold pattern hand painted on every wall. The ceiling had a beautiful night sky painted on it with a large silver chandelier in the centre clearly representing the moon. Old wooden furniture lay perfectly around the room almost framing the large ornate four poster bed displayed perfectly in the centre of the room. The beds curtains and bedding were crafted with black and white silk of the finest make. The heavy velvet curtains perfectly framed the large bay window and window seat overlooking the workshop.

"It's beautiful" gasped Melody while still looking at the room in wonder.

"I take it you like it" replied Bernard, not really sure if she was talking to him or not.

"I love it, thank you" said Melody with a smile on her face. This time looking at Bernard making it quite clear she was in fact talking to him.

"My pleasure" replied Bernard quite happy at her reaction to the room he'd chosen for her.

A silence fell at this moment and Melody noticed a look appear on Bernard's face as if he was contemplating something he wasn't sure about.

Melody laughed a little knowing what Bernard was thinking about. "You can ask, I can see you want too."

This caused a frown to appear on Bernard's face. He wasn't sure he should say anything in case they were thinking about very different things.

"You want to ask about my 'strained relationship', if you could even call it a relationship, with my father." Melody prompted hoping Bernard would say something.

"I didn't want to intrude on such a private matter." Bernard replied, surprised and slightly relieved at home upfront and open Melody was being towards him.

"It's ok; I don't mind talking about it." Melody had sat herself on the edge of the bed by this point cradling her guitar in her arms as if ready to start playing.

Bernard walked over to Melody and sat next to her waiting for her to start speaking.

"We were ok when I was little but when I turned 13 it was like he completely forgot he had a daughter." Melody had started playing a slow sweet tune on her guitar whilst talking.

"Things just got worse the older I got. He hated everything I loved. My clothes, music, friends, and when I got kicked out of high for fighting for the first time, well let's just say in that moment we both wished I'd never been born."

Her voice seemed to crack a little at this point and a pained look appeared in her eyes but she carried on talking calmly.

"I've been to 5 different schools, I got kicked out of each of them for different things, fighting, stealing, my tattoos, and my hair and then apparently my clothes were inappropriate and I refused to change each time. It's kind of why I'm here, either mom or dad know what to do with me anymore."


End file.
